Castiel's Daughter
by Phoenix Blackheart
Summary: What happens when the Winchester brothers meet Castiel's angel daughter. Dean falls in love with Caroline Angelic also known as Fieriel and Castiel is not happy with the idea of them having feelings for each other but with God's help they became a family again


AN: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I do own Caroline "Fieriel" Angelic. Please Read and Review once you finish reading.

* * *

Well I would never think about being born as a half-angel half-human being. If any of you haven't notice who I am yet then here's the punch line I'm Castiel's daughter as an angel. I know what people are thinking how in the hell can an angel have a kid well it's not simple. You see a friend of my mother's called me up to help these two guys who are sons of a friend of his. At first i'm like "Oh please two grown men need my help really." I'm a 26 year old woman how had no idea how to control my angel traits but hey it's my jod to help the innocences. I was on my way to my friend Bobby's junk yard that fits as a place to live as well. When I got there i saw a black Chevy Impala that is from what I know about cars is a 1967 chevy impala. I went up the steps of Bobby's house to see the door swinging open and almost hitting me in the face.

"Hey watch were you're going boy?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there miss." said the man

"Oh Care you made it so how was the ride here." Said Bobby

"It was nice but who the hell was that guy."

"Dean Winchester my friend John's oldest son." Said Bobby

"Wait the John Winchester I thought he died."

"He did because of one of our hunts went wrong." Said Dean

"Hey I know how it feels not having your father around because I never knew much about mine."

"Dean, Sam I would like you to meet my friend Angela's Daughter Caroline Angelic also know as Fieriel." Said Bobby

"Wait Fieriel isn't that an angel name?" Said Dean

"Yes it is because I'm half angel."

"oh then can you see what did this to my shoulder" Said Dean

"I might roll up your sleeve and let me see."

Dean rolled up his sleeve to his shirt and i saw a hand print that looked like it was branded on. I didn't know how to use my powers but i gave it a try. I put my hand over the print to see who put that on Dean. After i put my hand on the print i saw my dad and boy was I not happy to see him after 26 years. i quickly removed my hand to see Dean with a worried look on his face.

"How could he show up after 26 years just to pull you out of hell."

"Huh who are you talking about?" Said Dean

"My father the angel Castiel. He pulled you out of hell for some random purpose and boy if i see him he is going to get bitched at from me for leaving me and my mom."

"I take you guys never got along." Said Sam

"No we didn't cause he left around my first christmas when i was 6 months old."

"Oh that bastard how could he leave his beautiful daughter alone like that when she needs a father in her life." Said dean

"That's not the worse part my parent got married too against God's words."

"What okay now that's messed up but if i may ask was your dad in his angel form when he married your mom and got you." Said Dean

"Well If i'm half angel then yes he was."

After i told Dean and Sam my life story we went to see if we can found out what demons want with the Winchesters so I went to do something that may scare Dean and Sam. I took off my celtic cross necklace and I changed from my human half to my angel half. My angel form was me with red hair, red angel wings, and me in a red mini skirt dress that wasn't too short.

"Wow so this is Fieriel." Said Dean

"Yes this is my angel form now if you excuse me I have to summond my father."

But in order for me to summond my father i had to piss him off by doing something that all fathers hate. I walked up to Dean and kissed him on the lips, Dean was confused on what I was doing until he saw all the lights going out. The next thing I knew was being pulled by my wings off of Dean so I looked up to see the man i call father Castiel

"what in the name of God were you thinking kissing one of the Winchesters." Said Castiel

"I had to get you down from heaven somehow so i did something that you as a father would hate."

"What did i do to you to make you hate me?" Said Castiel

"Hmmmm let me think you left me, mom, Luke, Andrew, and Anthony at christmas when us four kids were 6 months old and you didn't even bother coming back."

"I couldn't come back Fieriel cause I had to watch out for demons but how is your mother." Said Castiel

"She's Dead."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Said Castiel

"Bullshit yes you did cause before she died from cancer she said "Castiel I'm ready to return to God."'

"Okay maybe I did but that doesn't give you the right to hate me." Said Castiel

"Yes it does cause i was more close to mom than any of us kids."

"Please excuse me for interrupting but what do you mean by "us four kids."' Said Dean

"I have three older twin brothers so that mean we are quardtaplets."

"Holly Hell four kids damn man that must of been one heanvenly honeymoon." Said Dean

"Stay not of this Dean" Said Castiel

"Hey he asked and i gave him the answer."

"Fieriel as your father I want you to have nothing to do with the Winchesters anymore." Said Castiel

"Yeah right I'm 26 now I can do whatever the hell I want. If I want to date Dean, I will. If I want to have sex with Dean, I will cause there is nothing you can do about it without going to grandfather."

"Wait what does she mean by grandfather?" Said Sam

"She means God who is my father in angel terms." Said Castiel

"And Luke, Andrew, and Anthony are married and are expecting kids."

"What were are they i want to talk to them but you are still not allowwed to date Dean or have sex with him." Said Castiel

"Oh really watch me father."

I walked up to Dean and started to make out with him, Dean was at first confused until I started french kiss him. My father was not happy until i let go of Dean and hugged him. At that moment there was a bright light and God himself in his mortal form shown up along with my four older brothers.

"Castiel you have been holding your daugther back on having a life that she has finally shown love to someone to earn her halo now she has one more task to go to get her harp." Said God

"But father all my other kids are married and are expecting children why can't i punish them?" Said Castiel

"Because your sons have already earned their harps and halos. Fieriel had to do three tasks to because a guardian angel." Said God

"I see since Fieriel had lost two most important people in her life she had to go under harder training." Said Castiel

"Yes now be there for all of your children for when there hell gate opens cause she will go under more hard training and will make some very changing chooses." Said God

After my father got a lecture from God he said sorry for all the pain he caused me. Luke, Andrew, Anthony, and their wives were happy that i finally let my father back into my life. I was allowed to date Dean cause my father wanted me to be happy like my brothers. After a few months of dating Dean, I finally got my harp and became a guardian angel. I was in the kitchen of my apartment that built by my mother's monster hunting supplies shop cooking dinner when I felt two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Welcome home Dean."

"Good to be home babe so what are you making for dinner?" Said Dean

"Roasted duck with cherry rose plum sause very exotic and sexy meal in China."

"Yummy can't wait for dessert then cause i bought you this but I want you to open it after leave the kitchen okay." Said Dean

After Dean Left the kitchen I opened the box to see a red and black Victoria's Secret sexy sleep wear. Then i noticed something so I looked at my calender to see that today was my moon that makes me go under a sex carve. I looked down at me watch to notice that I have a few hours before the moon is fully over head. I finished cooking dinner and called Dean into the dining room.

"So how do you like the food babe."

"This is amazing how did you learn to cook like this." Said Dean

"My gramdmother before she was put into a retirement home."

After we ate dinner Dean got up and washed the dishes once he finished the dishes he walked up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to take a shower but I want to see you in that Victoria's Secret sleep wear when I come out cause I know about your moon but i want to be the one on top of you." Said Dean

Dean left and I was shocked that he knew about my moon so I did what Dean asked me to do but I knew that If my father found out he will try to kill Dean but he can't without hurting me in the process.

I went to our room after i heard Dean go in the shower. I got into the sexy sleep wear and layed on my side on the bed thinking about how sexy Dean will look all hot and wet. Wait what hell am I thinking gget a hold of myself before I cause a chaotic sex scene in my room but it's not working. I can't help thinking about how his muscles will twitch at my touch, how his blue eyes look with desire in them, and how he fucks me like aan animal. i was brought out of my day dream when the bathroom door opened to revele a half naked dean in a towel.

"I take you are ready for this huh Care." Said Dean

"Yes I am."

**-Lemon Scene-**

Dean Was on top of me with my leg spread wide enough for him to fit inbetween and god did i want him. He kissed me while undoing the front lace string of the sleep wear to get in off my top half of my body. I gasped a moan when he started to suck on my left nipple. I just couldn't take it anymore so i flipped dean on heis back and staddled him.

"About time you took control babe." Said Dean

"Oh please i will give you alot of pleasure."

I slide myself on Dean's hard cock and started to ride him. i could tell that he love it because he meet me with each thrust that we did. We were close to our climax when dean flipped me back over on my back. We kept on going until I felt my womb wall start to tighten.

"Dean I think i'm going to cum soon."

"I know me too ah I'm going to explode soon." Said Dean

After a few more hard thrust we reached our climax and boy did that feel good. Dean slipped out and collasped by me breathing heavily I layed on top of his chest to hear his heart beat.

"So what will Castiel do if he found out i got you pregnant." Said Dean

"Nothing cause i'm a guardian angel now and he can't kill without hurting me or the baby."

"I love you Caroline "Fieriel" Angelic." Said Dean

"I love you too Dean Winchester."

The next morning I woke up to take a shower when i saw a little baby bump on my belly. I screamed in joy that had Dean running in the bathroom form the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Oh my god you're pregnant we're going to be parents. This is the best day of my life and I promise that i won't leavve you and our baby to go on hunting trips for awhile." Said Dean

"But i don't want you to leave Sam on his own while helping me."

"He won't need to cause he will be dead but the baby is born." Said Castiel

"Dad stop this please there's nothing that you can do about it look."

"I don't care you were not tobe near each other last night but Dean didn't listen to my warning." Said Castiel

After that my father attacked dean and they started fight I couldn't do anything because of the baby until I felt two sharp pains in my stomach.

"Ah stop please stop it's hurting the babies."

Dean and my father stopped to see me bent over on the ground holding my stomach when i said that.

"Huh wait babies that can't be possible." Said Castiel

"Care are you okay now?" Said Dean

"Of course she's okay but It's possible for her carry twins due to her mother's family." said God

"God what in the name of Hell are you doing here?" Said Dean

"I'm just here to make sure Castiel doen't kill you and hurt my great-grandchildren." Said God

"But why stop me Father." Said Castiel

"Cause Dean and Fieriel have shared thier love for each other to help bring two beautiful boys in the world." Said God

After a few moths I was four months pregnant and Dean took time off of the monster hunting for a while so Sam and my father took over for Dean until the twins are old enough to hunt as well. i was happy to be with dean and my twins growing inside of me take I can't afford to be without them.


End file.
